Ship Of Dreams
by Childish Gambino
Summary: Kurt Hummel's life was just starting as he won his tickets onto Titanic. Blaine Anderson's life was just ending as he was boarding Titanic to go to America and meet and marry his future wife. Two-Shot
1. 4 days that lasted a lifetime

**A/N: So I just saw Titanic for about the 1,001****st**** time and figured why not. I know there's a bunch of titanic fics out there but hopefully you'll want to read one more. Italics are present time. I don't own Titanic or Glee. Switching up a couple of names and characters, everything should still be recognizable though. Obviously major character death so yeah. Will follow pretty closely with the movie with a couple deviations**

* * *

_Blaine Calvert sat in the den of his granddaughter's house working on some __pottery when he hears the news. He gets up slowly and tells his granddaughter Helen to turn it up._

_ "We've uncovered a picture in our search for the 'Heart of the Ocean'. It appears to be a man holding the necklace in his hand. The date was marked April 14__th__, and signed with the initials K.H."_

_ "Grandpa is everything OK?"_

_ Blaine kept staring at the screen with his mouth open. "Well, I'll be damned. Helen fetch me the phone please."_

_ "Hi, I'd like to speak to whoever is running the operation," Blaine said into the phone once somebody answered._

_ "Hi, this is Brock Lovett. What can I do for you Mr..?"_

_ "Blaine Calvert."_

_ "Mr. Calvert."_

_ "I was just wondering if you had found the 'Heart of the Ocean' yet?"_

_The man on the other end paused for a moment. "All right, you have my attention Blaine. Can you tell me who the man in the painting is?"_

_ "Oh yes. That's me."_

* * *

_Mr. Lovett paid to fly Blaine and Helen out to their location on the sea and within a day they were there. They placed Blaine in a small room and Helen was right next to her. Lovett then brought them upstairs to discuss the necklace._

_"I tracked down this necklace by insurance records. An old claim; do you know who it was?"_

_ "Someone named Smythe I would presume."_

_ "Yes. George Smythe gave it to his son Sebastian, to give to you to give to his sister, for when you took her arm in marriage. See the date on the drawing? April 14__th__. Which means you were the last known person to see the necklace, which makes you my new best friend. So I would happily compensate you with anything you would like if you could tell me anything of the necklace." _

_ "I don't want anything except the drawing."_

_ "Deal. So Blaine, are you ready to go back to Titanic?"_

_ One of Lovett's team members begins to explain how the Titanic sank to the rest of the room. He showed an animation on his computer that shows the ship hitting the iceberg, filling with water and finally breaking apart and sinking._

_ "Thank you for that visualization. Although the experience was a lot more different in person."_

_ "Will you share it with us?" Lovett asked._

_ "Sure. But I'm warning you now, this isn't your typical fairy tale. For starter's it is not about a man and a woman falling in love but a man and man so if that makes any one uncomfortable I suggest you leave. I've dealt with a lifetime of scrutiny for it and I don't want to anymore."_

_ No one got up to leave._

_ "It's been 84 years," he started and paused._

_ "Just tell us anything," Lovett stated gently._

_ "Do you want to hear this story or not?" Blaine asked and Lovett smiled a little and stood quiet. "It's been 84 years, and I can still remember the way Titanic smelled when I first boarded her. Titanic was called the 'Ship of Dreams' and it was. It really was."_

* * *

Blaine Anderson's car had just pulled up to the loading docks for Titanic. He stepped out of the car and walked over to help his mother out the car. He gazed up to look at the Titanic. It seemed to go on for forever.

"C'mon now. We don't want to miss boarding the ship do we now?" Sebastian Smythe said as he walked over to Maria Anderson and Blaine. "Let us move forward shall we. We wouldn't want to miss our chance of boarding this beautiful ship."

Sebastian Smythe. He could not stand him. It was even worse that he was to be wed to his sister. He had no desire to be married to her, or any woman for that matter. But of course no one could know that bit of information.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," Blaine stated.

"Your son is rather difficult to impress," Sebastian mocked whispered to Maria.

Blaine glanced back at the ship. "So this is the vessel they say is unsinkable is it?"

"Indeed. God himself couldn't sink this ship. Karafosky bring the bags onto the ship will you? While we make our way on board. Come now," Sebastian said as he started walking towards the ramps to go onboard.

* * *

Kurt Hummel and his best friend Sam Evans were in a bar 5 minutes away from where the Titanic was. They were both in an intense game of poker. A game that could either change their lives or keep it the same.

"So what's the verdict boys," Kurt said peering over his cards. Everyone put their cards down to show their hands and Kurt hung his head.

"Sam I'm so sorry," he said as he looked over at him and Sam's face dropped. "Sorry that we're not going to be staying here any longer. Full house boys! We're going to America!"

"No," a random bar member said. "Titanic goes to America. In 5 minutes."

"Shit! C'mon! Get everything!" Kurt shouted to Sam as they ran out the bar with their bags and the little change they just won. They made it onto the ship just in time. Once inside they ran to the top of the deck to see everybody on the dock waving at them.

"We're the luckiest sons of bitches ever," Sam said. They move to bring their things to the room that consisted of two very confused Sweden's. They moved back to the deck of the ship and stood at the front of it gazing at the water. Dolphins swam on the side of the ship and Kurt pointed them out to Sam. It was one of the most beautiful sights either of the boys had ever seen.

"Hey look," Sam said pointing. "I see the Statue of Liberty already. Very tiny of course."

Kurt climbed onto the railing and looked out to the sea. "I'm the king of the world!" He laughed as Sam pulled him down as they continued to joke and gaze at the ocean.

* * *

Blaine found himself in the dining hall with his mother, Sebastian and other important people he couldn't care less for. All except for Mr. Andrews, a very humble and nice man who was the designer of the ship and a woman named Carol Hudson, who everyone seemed to hate. Everyone seemed rather annoyed by her Blaine noted but he thought she was a character.

He felt stifled by the environment around him and excused himself to step outside for a moment. He walked onto the deck and looked around until he saw a boy, no, a man. A very gorgeous man who was staring back at him. He noticed the man had on a shirt that was a little big with suspenders down the side and a cigarette in his mouth. His hair was a styled mess but it suited him well. He didn't even here Sebastian come up beside him and grab his arm to bring him back inside.

* * *

Kurt sat at the deck of the ship sketching random passengers. Sam looked over at his drawing and grinned. Kurt had a real gift. Of course not a lot of people appreciated it however.

"It's just not right," someone to his left says. Kurt looked up to see a man with an unusual haircut scowling at all the passengers in their fancy suits and dresses. "They treat us like shit because we have a little less money than them."

"A little," Kurt exclaimed, "I have 5$ to my name. I'd say that's way more than a little."

That got a smile from the man. "Name's Noah Puckerman. But call me Puck."

Kurt and Sam introduced themselves to him. Kurt looked up from the conversation and spotted a man looking very sadly on one of the decks. Puck looks over to see Kurt staring at something above.

"Forget it man. You can look and look but we will never be anything to these people," Puck said mistaking Kurt's look for something else. He didn't bother correcting him. Better he think that then the truth, which was Kurt was appreciating the man's features, short, with tanned skin and his hair was gelled; he wore a tuxedo and held his hat by his waist. He grinned at Puck and went back to his sketch.

* * *

"_I saw what my life would be that night. It would consist of the same types of people all around me, in the same environment's over and over and over. Except when we would dock I would have Sebastian's sister on my arm. I was sick to my stomach. I thought there was only one option left. And I'm glad I thought it. It led me to the best encounter of my life. So at dinner that night I excused myself once more and ran to the stern of the ship."_

* * *

Blaine ran and ran looking like a maniac to others but he didn't care. He hated everything in that moment. He just wanted everything to end. He got to the stern and climbed on the railing and gazed out at the ocean before climbing over and looking down.

"Don't do it," he heard someone say and looked behind him to see man.

"Stay back!"

"Take my hand. I'll pull you back in."

"No. Stay where you are. I mean it, I'll let go I swear it."

"Nah, you won't."

"Excuse me."

"Well you would have done it already. And if you do then I'm just going to have to dive in after you since I'm involved now and I really don't fancy doing that. So take my hand."

"No. And you won't jump in after me. You'd be killed."

"I'm a decent swimmer."

"The fall. The fall would kill you."

"Maybe. I'm more concerned of that freezing water though."

Blaine glances down at the water and a sense of doubt washes through him. "How cold?"

"Freezing. Ever been to Ohio?"

Blaine glances at the man as if he was going mental. "No."

Kurt smiled. "I'm mentioning it because they have some of the _coldest_ winters ever. One time my dad took me fishing with him and I fell through the ice. It feels like thousands of needles pricking your skin. Very unpleasant. Which brings me to why I'm not looking forward to having to jump in after you. So why don't you take my hand so I can pull you over and we can all go to bed happy."

"You're crazy. You don't even know me. Why're you trying to help me?"

"Well with all due respect sir, I'm not the one hanging out the back of a ship. And I'm also wondering what could make someone resort to this." He starts moving slowly towards the man, "So you gonna give me your hand?" he asks as he sticks out his palm. "By the way I'm Kurt Hummel."

Blaine turns over to grab it and as soon as he started to climb over his foot slipped and he let out a shout as Kurt grabbed him so he didn't fall.

"I got you. I won't let you fall." Kurt exclaimed as he pulled with all his might to bring Blaine back aboard. They stumbled for a second before regaining there footing.

"Hey! What's going on here," a crewman shouted, "We thought we heard a yell."

"Oh nothing sir, sorry about that. I was, um, looking out at the ocean and slipped. Lucky that Mr. Hummel was here to save me."

Sebastian showed up a few moments later and strode over to Blaine. "Are you ok? Karafosky said he saw you standing on the railing before he went to fetch me. What were you thinking? You know I can't have you in any condition other than perfect when we dock in New York for Rachel," Sebastian said with a smile.

"I'm fine. Mr. Hummel here helped me."

Sebastian turned over to glance at Kurt and a grimace showed on his face at the state of him and his clothes. "Yes, well, thank you. For saving my future brother- in-law and all. Here," he said and handed Kurt some money.

"Is that all you can offer for the man that will be family?" Blaine asked to Sebastian who rolled his eyes and offered Kurt to dinner tomorrow.

"Count me in," he said as he gazed at Blaine as he was steered out the way by Sebastian.

* * *

_ "I couldn't get Kurt out my head for the rest of the night. I don't know what it was about him. Maybe that he took the time out his day to convince me, someone he didn't even know, to know to not jump off the ship. Not a lot of people would have done that. Especially not a lot as handsome as him. So the next day I walked a long the ship to find him and thank him since I didn't last night."_

* * *

Kurt was back up on the deck with Sam and Puck the next day relaxing and joking around. He passed around cigarettes for him and his friends and when he sat back down he noticed a man striding towards them. He put his hand up over his eye to see who it was and smiled when he recognized him.

"Need any more assistance tonight?" Kurt asked as Sam and Puck went silent watching the two.

"No," he said with a smile and shake of his head, "I was just wondering if I could speak to you for a moment."

Kurt stood up to walk with Blaine after nodding to Sam and Puck who were still dumbstruck. They walked up to the boat deck and Kurt looked around at all the people dressed in their fancy clothes and looks down at his and felt out of place.

"So," Kurt says after a while, "I never got a name last night."

"Oh! My apologies. Blaine. Blaine Anderson. About last night. I wanted to thank you. I realized I never did last night. I know you probably don't care, or are thinking what does someone without any sort real problems needs to end his life for. What do I know about misery?"

"Not at all. I was thinking, what could have happened to this guy to make him want to end his life?"

Blaine was startled by his words. "It's not – It wasn't just one thing. It's them. This," He said gesturing to the people around them, "This world. I'm trapped in it. And I don't want to be, at all. I was over the rail, literally. I just wanted out."

"Well, we couldn't have that could we? No matter how bad life seems. So that guy last night, what's his deal?"

"Oh, Sebastian you mean? He's my future brother-in-law," Blaine said with a frown.

"I take it you're not to happy about that. Why? Is she hideous?" Kurt said with a smile

"No, not at all. Just not for me."

"So, don't marry her then."

"I'm afraid it is not that simple."

"Course it's that simple."

"Don't. It is not. This will happen. I can't change it," Blaine said and then noticed the book in Kurt's hand. "What is that?" he asks and grabs it out of his hand. Kurt smirked, as Blaine's eyes grew fascinated over his work. "Wow Kurt. These are… exquisite. Did you draw all these then?" he asks and blushes as he moves on to the next few pictures that consisted of naked men.

"Yes. It's not much I know."

"Were these drawn from real life?"

"Yes. That's the good thing about the red light district of France. Lots of men with, ah, other preferences," Kurt said.

"You have a gift, Kurt. You see people, in a way that others just can't. There are wonderful, really."

"I see you," Kurt said as he gazes at Blaine.

"And?"

Kurt smiled. "You wouldn't have jumped."

They keep walking for a little, quietly. "I wish I could live like you," Blaine says after a while. "Do whatever I want, without anyone judging."

"What would you do?"

"Sing. And dance. Nothing a 'real' man does. Who even came up with what a man or woman should be allowed to do?"

"I don't know. But if I did I would gladly spit in their face." Kurt said with a laugh.

"Spit?"

"You don't know how to spit? My, you really are sheltered aren't you? C'mon I'll show you."

Kurt spends the next few minutes showing Blaine how to spit. Blaine is laughing freely but blanches when he see's his mother approaching.

"Mother!" Blaine exclaims. "This is Kurt Hummel. The man I told you helped me last night."

"Pleasure I'm sure," she said in disdain. "Well me and Blaine have to be off now. See you at dinner."

Carol glances over at Kurt with a smile as he watches Blaine leave. "Do you know what you are about to get into?"

"Not really, no."

"Well what do you plan on wearing?"

Kurt glances down at his outfit then looks back at Carol. "This."

"I figured. C'mon, I have a suit from when my son was younger that I carry around for good luck that might just fit you."

* * *

Blaine goes back to his room with his mom and they separate to dress for dinner. He waits for her out in the den before they proceed to dinner. Or hell, as Blaine likes to call it. He's excited about tonight though. Sebastian comes to take his mother down as Blaine follows behind him.

He spots Kurt in, _is that a suit?_ He smiles as he realizes it is in fact Kurt. _He cleans up well,_ Blaine notices, then quickly thinks of other things but that. Kurt turns and spots Blaine and grins. They walk into the hall and sit down at their table and introducing Kurt to everybody.

* * *

_"He must have been nervous. He never showed it though. He played the part well. I almost believed he was in fact rich and playing me. My mom however saw right through him."_

* * *

"So, Kurt is it?" Maria asks and Kurt nods. "How is your stay in Titanic? I can't imagine the lower decks being very comfortable."

"Oh no, it's the best I've seen yet. Hardly any rats or cockroaches."

"Mr. Hummel here is from third class," Sebastian states as he moves to light a cigarette. "He helped Blaine here out last night. So Kurt, where do you live?"

"Well right now my address is the RMS Titanic. After that who knows. I'm hoping to be on God's good humor. Can't have everything handed to us can we? Hey Sebastian!" he says as he throws a box of matches at him.

"Well how do you have the money to travel," Sebastian asks lighting his cigarette.

"Well, I won my tickets for Titanic here with my buddy Sam Evans with a _very _lucky hand of poker."

"How could you live like that?" Maria asks in disgust.

"Well why should I be tied down to one place," Kurt says as he shakes his head. "I want to see this whole world. My mother and father died when I was young and that taught me to make every day count."

The rest of the night went on with conversation flowing. Carol informed him that the men would now move on to smoke cigars and drink whiskey.

"Will you be joining us Kurt? Blaine?" Mr. Andrews, who Kurt found out earlier, was the designer of the Titanic, asks.

"Oh no thank you sir." Kurt says.

"Blaine?" Mr. Andrews asks.

"You know Blaine doesn't smoke or drink," Sebastian says. "Come now fellows."

Kurt walks over to Blaine and shakes his hand. "Must you go?" Blaine asks.

"My carriage is to be turning back into a pumpkin soon," Kurt says with a smile. He lets go of Blaine's hand and with a parting smile leaves. Blaine glances down at his palm as he feels a paper in it and smiles as he reads the message.

"Excuse me ladies," Blaine states charmingly. "I'm heading back to the room." He walks out the hall to the staircase and sees Kurt standing by the clock. He taps him on his shoulder.

"So, you ready to go to a real party?" Kurt says as he turns to face Blaine.

* * *

This was like nothing Blaine has ever dealt with before. The music is lively, drinks are being passed around, there is laughter and it is loud. Blaine loves it. He glances over to see Kurt dancing with a young girl and smiles. She looks smitten. The song ends and Kurt leans down to whisper something to the girl who smiled and nodded. He walks over to Blaine and extends his hand.

"What?"

"C'mon. Dance with me. You told me earlier you want to be one."

"I can't dance with you here."

"Well, just do the steps with me," he says as he pulls Blaine up. "You're still my favorite Maddie," he says to the little girl from earlier who squealed and ran off. Kurt dances to the music without a care in the world and soon enough so was Blaine. They dance for a while before moving over to Puck who is in the middle of an arm wrestling match. Kurt grabs two beers for them and passes one to Blaine who downs it.

"What?" he asks as he sees Kurt staring at him in shock. "You don't think a first class guy can drink?"

Kurt laughs and shakes his head and turns back just in time to see Puck slam the guy's hand down. Blaine finishes his drink and moves to take the place of the guy before him. "C'mon then," he says to Puck as he rolls up the sleeves of his shirt. He puts up a good fight but in the end Puck slams his hand down as well.

They have a great night. Blaine doesn't even remember ever having as much fun in his life. Which is why he doesn't notice Karofsky peering down into the crowd and leaves quickly when he spots Blaine to report back to Sebastian.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt end up back on the deck walking around. They're laughing at everything and nothing. Kurt points up to the sky and Blaine looks to see a shooting star.

"What would you wish for?" Kurt asks.

Blaine glances at Kurt then looks away. "Something I can't have. Well tonight has been amazing but I must bid you goodnight. Thank you."

* * *

The next morning Blaine is sluggish. He has what they are starting to call a hangover. He sits down with Sebastian at their breakfast table.

"Where is mother?" he asks.

"She's with her friends." Sebastian says coldly and glaring at Blaine.

"What is your problem?"

"You want to tell me what you were doing mingling with those…rodents last night?"

"You know, I shouldn't be shocked to realize you sent Karofsky to spy on me."

"You listen here _boy. _ I will not have you insult my family or me because you want to be around people from the gutter. From now on you will not associate with that boy anymore. Are we at an agreement?"

Blaine glares at Sebastian with hatred. He nods his head curtly and eats his breakfast as Sebastian moved to leave the room.

After breakfast Blaine goes to his room to dress for the day. As he pulls on his pants his mother comes in.

"Mother! I'm indecent."

"Blaine, you will not be seeing that boy again. I forbid it. You are ruining everything we have worked for in the past year."

"_We_," Blaine says incredulously. "Do not make this about us. It's not my fault you can't even fathom to even think about living in a lower class than like this."

"You think this my fault? Your father and brother left us with nothing. Maybe if you weren't thinking such sinful things your father would still be here. You should be disgusted with yourself. This is not my fault. You will not ruin this set up I have. You will marry Rachel Berry Smythe soon to be Rachel Berry Anderson."

Blaine glares at his mom before putting on the rest of his clothes and leaves the room in silence.

* * *

Kurt looks around the first class deck and notices everybody glancing at him. He looks down at himself and back at the other men. He spots a coat and boulder hat on a nearby chair and as the owners are distracted casually walks by and snatches it. He see's Blaine in the distance and stations himself, blending in. When Blaine approaches he grabs him to bring him to an unoccupied room.

"Kurt!" Blaine says startled. "You can't do this. I can't see you anymore."

"Blaine don't deny this. I know you like me. And I like you too."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine says panicked. "I don't…like you."

"Blaine shut up. It's ok. Stop hiding it."

"Kurt this is impossible."

"Look Blaine. You're no picnic. I know that. You're living in a world you don't belong in. You're the most amazing guy I've ever met."

"Even more than your French men?"

"Even more than them. Look I know I have nothing to offer you. I have 5$ in my pocket. But I'm involved now. You jump I jump, remember?"

"You're making this very difficult to abide by the rules my mother and Sebastian told me this morning. I'll be fine Kurt. And I'm sorry but this can't go any farther."

"C'mon Blaine. Don't let them do this to you. There's fire in you, it needs to be let out. If not you'll just burn away. I can do that for you."

"It's not up to you to save me."

"No. Only you can do that."

"I have to get back," Blaine says and puts his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Blaine catches his mother in the dining hall with her friends and goes over to her.

"We've just sent out the invitations," he hears her say as he approaches. He stops as he lets it sink in. What his life will become. He glances around to see a kid, probably four or so place a napkin in her lap neatly sitting with her back ramrod straight. Everything is moving in slow motion. He feels sick. He turns around to leave quickly before his mother can spot him.

Kurt moves dejectedly to the bow of the ship. He puts his hands on the railing and looks out into the sunset. It's getting colder he thinks as a shiver passes through him, possibly the coldest night yet. He thought he would be able to get through to Blaine. He laughs darkly and lights a cigarette to calm his nerves.

"Kurt," he hears from behind him and turns to see Blaine. "I-I changed my mind. I can't do it. Ruin my life, or Rachel's. It wouldn't be fair for her to have to do this. What if she has big dreams as well?"

"Come here," Kurt says and makes room for Blaine. He walks over and steps in front of Kurt who moves behind him and places his hands on either side of him. "Close your eyes," he whispers into Blaine's ear. He walks them to the railing and helps Blaine step onto it. He puts Blaine's hand outstretched as if he were flying. "Ok, open them," he says.

Blaine slowly opens his eyes and gasps. He's staring at the open water. The sky is streaked with a beautiful orange as the sun sets. "I'm flying," he says with a smile as he turns to face Kurt. Kurt smiles as well and looks Blaine in the eye. Blaine glances down to his lips and back at Kurt and leans in.

"Are you sure?" Kurt murmurs. Blaine doesn't answer as he connects their lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

_ "That was the last time Titanic ever saw daylight."_

_ "So we're at dusk now. The night of the sinking," Lovett states._

_ "There's the captain. With the damn iceberg warning in his hand."_

_ Blaine furrows his eyebrows. "In his hand?"_

_ "He figures anything big enough to sink the ship they will see in time to steer out the way."_

_ "Yes well look where that got us."_

* * *

"Kurt," Blaine says as they pull away, "I would really love it if you could draw me."

"I would be honored to Mr. Anderson," Kurt says as he steps down and extends his hand so Blaine could climb down. They make their way back to Blaine's room and Blaine moves to the safe.

"What about Sebastian or your mom?"

"As long as there are cigarettes and Brandy and stories to be shared we shouldn't be expecting them," Blaine says as he gets the necklace he's supposed to give to Rachel out. "I want you to draw me holding this," Blaine says and Kurt whistles, as he see's the pendant.

"Is that a sapphire?"

"A diamond. A very rare diamond, called 'The Heart of the Ocean'. I want you to draw me like your French men holding this. Only this," he whispers the last part into Kurt's ear.

He moves to his room to undress and places a robe on himself as he walks back out. Kurt gulps in anticipation. He begins to untie the knot and lets the robe fall to the ground. He's half hard and walks over to the chaise and lies down. He does as Kurt tells him with his arm on top of the chaise with the necklace hanging from his hands and one leg propped up bent at the knee and the other laying straight. His other arm is propped up with his hand in his hair; free of the gel he usually wears. Kurt moves to sit back down and drops his pencil, flustered.

"Well I do believe you are blushing, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt grins and proceeds to start drawing. It takes around an hour. Kurt catches everything about the scene exactly right. It's the best work he's done to date. When he finishes it he dates it and adds his initials.

* * *

_"My heart was pounding the whole time. From the intimacy of it to whether or not Sebastian or my mom would walk in. It was the most erotic moment of my life well until then at least."_

_ "Well, what happened next?" Lovett's assistant said who was captivated by the story._

* * *

Blaine dresses back in his clothes and places the drawing, necklace and a note he scribbled for Sebastian in his safe. He feels content. He walks back out and is about to speak when he hears the door rattling. Eyes wide he grabs Kurt to pull him out the room and to the other exit. They make it outside when the door they just left opens to reveal Karofsky.

"Come on!" Kurt shouts as they begin to run. They run to an elevator and shout at the conductor to take them down. Blaine looks up to see Karofsky as they begin to descend down and sticks his middle finger up at him.

"That guy doesn't give up," Kurt says as they make their way through a boiler room. They end up in the loading bay for the cars and other items. Kurt leads them to one of the fancier cars and opens the door for Blaine who gets in as Kurt takes the wheel.

"Where to Sir?" Kurt asks as he grips the wheel loosely.

"To the stars," Blaine says and pulls Kurt into the backseat with him. They smile at each other.

"Are you nervous?" Kurt asks as he places his hand on Blaine's face.

"No. Put your hands on me Kurt."

He kisses Blaine and lays him down on the seat and settles on top of him. "This is going to hurt Blaine."

"I know. I don't care."

They undress and Blaine leans up to kiss Kurt once more. The windows have all fogged up.

"You sure," Kurt asks Blaine who nods and Kurt sucks two of his fingers into his mouth.

* * *

"You're trembling," Blaine says when they come down.

Kurt lays his head on Blaine's chest. His heart is beating wildly and he smiles. "I can feel your heart," he says to him as he stands up to begins getting dressed. He grabs Blaine's undergarments and passes them to him to put on. Kurt dresses quickly and helps Blaine button his shirt when he's done. They step out the car and Blaine hisses a little as he steps down.

"I'm sorry. I-,"

"Don't you apologize. I loved every moment of it. I'm happy we did that."

Kurt smiles and holds out his arm for Blaine who hooks their elbows together as they walk out. They walk out to the deck laughing.

"When the ship docks, I'm getting off with you." Blaine says.

"This is crazy!"

"I know. It doesn't make any sense at all. Which is why I trust it."

Two crewman look down below as they hear laughs.

"Well they seem a bit happier than us don't they."

"Indeed," the other says and looks back out into the distance. He see's a huge figure in the distance. "Oh my god," he says and rushes to the phone. "Pick up ya bastards!"

"Hello?" someone answers.

"Iceberg!" He yells into the phone "Right ahead!"

Kurt and Blaine are lost in themselves as they near the iceberg. They almost notice to late before Blaine pulls Kurt out of the way as some ice falls right where they were. They look on in astonishment as the Titanic sails past the iceberg.

"Wow," Kurt says. "That was close."

"Could it have damaged the ship?"

"I think we'll be fine," Kurt says as he looks at Blaine and smiles.


	2. The End of it All

**A/N: Second and last chapter. This chapter contains character death. I hope you enjoy.**

Sebastian and Karofsky entered their room. Sebastian moves to the safe to make sure everything is there as he usually does. He was furious at what Karofsky just informed him of his soon to be brother's actions. He opens the safe and sees the diamond and notices a new addition, a leather folder. He pulls it out and opens it. What he sees shocks him. Blaine is the one in the picture spread out and _naked._ Sebastian felt a rush of arousal flood through as he gazed at the picture. _Damn him_ he thinks. He thought he had contained his feelings of other men but then Blaine came and changed everything. He never let on to them, as he knows Blaine was to be married to his sister. But that Hummel rodent was ruining everything. If he couldn't have Blaine the next best person to have him was his sister, not some filth from third class. He looks through the rest of the folder to find a note from Blaine. _Now you can keep both of us locked up _ he reads.

"Karfosky," Sebastian says, "Get the master of arms in here immediately, there has been a robbery."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine start walking back to the main deck. Crewmembers are running around all over the ship.

"OK, I think I was wrong. This is bad," Kurt whispers.

"We have to tell Sebastian and my mother."

"And now its worse," Kurt says and laughs as Blaine pinches him.

When Kurt and Blaine walk into the corridor to Blaine's room Karofsky approaches them.

"We've been looking for you Blaine. Please come with," he says as he steps by Kurt to gesture them towards the room. No one notices him slip a diamond necklace into his coat pocket.

Karofsky leads them into the room and discreetly nods at Sebastian as they enter.

"Something serious has happened," Blaine says.

"Indeed," Sebastian replies. "We have had a theft. And I believe I know exactly who has committed it. Search him," he finishes pointing at Kurt. Two men move over to him and take off his coat and dig in his pockets and pull out the necklace.

"Well, well, well. Just like I expected."

"This is bullshit!" Kurt says as the two men handcuff him. "I didn't take anything. Blaine you have to believe me, he set me up."

"He couldn't have done it," Blaine says uncertainly and glances at Kurt.

"Of course he could. He lives on the streets. He probably steals all the time."

"But I was with him the whole time."

Sebastian moves closer to Blaine to whisper in his ear, "Maybe he did it whilst you were pulling your clothes back on." Blaine's eyes widen as he stares at Sebastian.

"They're setting me up Blaine." Kurt said. "They put in my pocket."

"Your pocket," one of the crewmen says. "Property of A. Abrams. Funny, this was reported stolen earlier."

"I was going to give it back," Kurt says weakly.

"Take him away," Sebastian says as they walk Kurt out the room who was still shouting at Blaine. "Karofsky see to it will you."

Sebastian and Blaine are left alone in the room and Sebastian turns to glare at him. "You just couldn't stop yourself from being a whore could you Anderson. Did you spread your legs for him as well? Look at me while I am talking to you," he shouted.

The door opens as another crewman came in. "Please sirs, put on your life vests and get to the top of the deck."

"We're busy," Sebastian says through gritted teeth, eyes never leaving Blaine's.

"Sorry, Captains orders. Life vest's on and proceed to the deck."

"This is ridiculous," Sebastian says as he puts on his life vest and following the man out. They follow the man out and into the grand staircase. Blaine looks around and notices Mr. Andrews walking around and looking at everything as if this will be the last thing he sees. It is all the confirmation Blaine needs to know the ship is doomed.

"Mr. Andrews. Mr. Andrews!" Blaine shouts and jogs to him. "I saw the iceberg," he whispers. "And I can see it in your face. Please sir, tell me the truth."

"The ship will sink, Blaine."

"And you're certain about this?"

"Yes. In an hour, maybe two, this will all be at the bottom of the Atlantic. Titanic will sink. She is made of iron. I assure you she can."

"OK. Mr. Andrews one more thing, where would the master of arms put someone that has committed a crime?"

* * *

Kurt, Karofsky, and the crewman journey down to the bottom of the boat. They bring Kurt into a room and handcuff him to a pipe.

"Thank you gentlemen. I can take it from here," Karofsky says and shows the men a gun. The men nod and leave the room. Karofsky takes one of his bullets from his pocket and sits down at the chair by the desk and places the bullet onto the desk. It rolls down and he catches it before it can hit the floor.

"You know," he starts and Kurt looks at him, "I do believe that the ship may in fact sink." He stands and walks over to Kurt. "Since that seems to be the case it looks like I don't have to stand guard. God will take care of this for me. But before I leave I should probably leave you with this," he says and decks Kurt in the stomach. Kurt hunches over in pain as Karofsky leaves the room.

* * *

Blaine and his mother are up on the deck. The crew is proceeding to place woman and children into the boats and Blaine pulls his mother over to the next boat launching.

"Oh. I do hope they are making the seating arrangements according to class," his mother says.

Blaine wants to throw up. "Oh mom. Shut up! We're not rich. Not anymore. Now get your ungrateful ass into the boat," he says as his mother and her friends go silent. "Don't you understand? There aren't enough boats. Half these people will be dead by morning."

"Not the better half," Sebastian says.

"You really are a sick bastard aren't you?" Blaine turns to his mother and keeps his gaze steady. "Goodbye mother," he says and runs back into the ship. He hears his mother and Sebastian calling but doesn't stop. Sebastian catches up to him and grabs him hard by the bicep.

"Where are you going? Back to him? To be a whore to a gutter rat?"

"I rather be his whore than yours. Don't think I haven't noticed the gazes you send me. You're a hypocrite," Blaine says and spits in his face. He runs when Sebastian slackens his hold on him and goes toward the elevator to take him down to where Mr. Andrews told him they would be keeping Kurt.

Kurt is trying every way he can to get out of the handcuffs. He hears water and looks around and see's that water is seeping in under the door.

"Shit! Oh shit. OK, stay calm," he says out loud to himself. He looks back over at the water as panic rises in him. _Fuck this_, he thinks. "Help! Is anybody out there? Help!" _This could be bad, _he thinks before continuing his shouts.

Kurt continues to pull at his bindings with no luck. He hears a shout in the distance and quiets down.

"Kurt!"

_Blaine, _he thinks. He waits again to make sure.

"Kurt! Are you down here?"

"Blaine! In here," he says and rattles his chains on the pipe.

Blaine continues to call his name and his voice gets closer until he barges into the room. He wads into the room as more water comes in and makes his over to Kurt.

"I'm so sorry. I should have believed you," he says and grabs Kurt's face and kisses him.

"They set me up Blaine."

"I know. Be right back. I'm gonna check that wall with the keys," he says and wads over to the key wall.

"How did you find out? That I didn't do it?"

"I didn't. I just realized I already knew. Shit, none of these keys are a match."

"You have to go find help."

Blaine makes his way over to Kurt once more and kisses him before going back outside to find help.

"I'll just wait here," he hears Kurt shout and smiles.

Blaine found two men outside and none of them offered him help. He's alone. The lights above him flicker off. Fear sets in him as he is encased in darkness. He has trouble breathing as the panic sets in. The lights flicker back on and Blaine regains control of his breath. He looks up and see's an axe encased in glass and breaks it and sets back to Kurt. When he gets back to the room Kurt is standing on a desk still trying to free himself. Kurt looks over to see Blaine holding an axe.

"Do you think this will do?" Blaine asks.

"I guess we'll find out."

Blaine walks over to Kurt and lifts the axe.

"Whoa, whoa!" Kurt says. "Why don't you try a few practice swings on that cabinet there first."

Blaine walks over to the cabinet and swings the axe down in a high ark.

"OK. Now try and hit the same spot again. You can do it Blaine."

Blaine does the same thing and glances at the cabinet to see his mark completely off.

"OK. Enough practice," Kurt says weakly.

Blaine walks over to Kurt and raises the axe.

"You can do it Blaine. I trust you. Courage, yeah?" He says and closes his eyes and spreads his hands as far as the cuffs will allow. He hears the axe swing down and feels his hands swing to the sides of him.

"You did it Blaine!" He says and grabs Blaine's face and kisses. He gets down from the desk and drops into the water. "Oh shit, that's cold! Hey when we get out of this maybe we can try those handcuffs again you know, just in bed," Kurt says and laughs at Blaine's look. "OK let's get out of here."

The way Blaine came in is over flooded with water.

"That's the way I came in," he says pointing to where water is spewing down. They turn around and find a hallway that isn't that flooded and climb the stairs. The door at the top is locked and they ram at it with all their might crashing through it. Once back in the hallway that is free of water they start walking.

"Hey! That's white star line property you know? You'll have to pay for that," someone says behind them.

Kurt and Blaine, still walking briskly, turn around. "Shut Up!" they say simultaneously. They keep walking and see a bunch of people standing in a staircase. Kurt hears Puck shouting at someone and moves people out the way as he makes his way to the top with Blaine right behind him.

"For god's sake," Puck shouts, "There are woman and children out here. Let us out so they can get to safety." The man he's talking to refuses to let them out and Puck glares at him. Kurt drags him downstairs.

"We have to find another way," Sam says. They turn around and proceed down the corridor and find another staircase with less people in it. There is another crewman there that has locked the gates as well.

"Open the fucking gate!" Puck says. The man stays where he his. "Give us a chance. There are woman and children down here. You're a bastard." He goes back down and see's a bench. "Guys, help me pull this out." They all pull at it as Blaine tells the other people to move.

"Move! Move aside."

They free the bench and run up the stairs.

"Don't you dare!" The crewman exclaims.

They run forward and ram the gate. It comes unloose and with one more ram they break it down. They all rush forward and get to the deck. It is chaos outside. People are running around, screaming, jumping everywhere trying to get onto a boat.

"This way," Kurt says and runs to the other side of the ship. "Sam, Puck go to the other side and see if you find anything." Sam goes up to Kurt and hugs him with all his might before leaving with Puck.

Kurt and Blaine keep running and finally come across some boats. This one is letting a few men in.

"Blaine get on it," Kurt says.

"Not without you."

"Get in the boat Blaine."

"Yes get in the boat Blaine," Sebastian says coming up behind them. "My god, look at you. You don't even have a coat on. Here," he says and hands over his coat to him.

"Get on Blaine. I'll catch the next one. I don't feel right taking a seat from this lady here."

"And you think I do?"

"You have to watch out for your mom. I don't have that. You're all she has. Just get on the boat. I'll catch the next one."

"Yes," Sebastian says, "I have a deal with another guy. Kurt and I will board that boat. You get on this one."

Blaine pauses for a minute before getting on. He grabs a little girl and sets her on his lap to make more room.

"Lower away!" someone shouts. The boat begins to lower and Blaine glances up at Kurt.

"You're a good liar," Kurt says to Sebastian as the boat lowers.

"I'm not lying. There is a boat on the other side waiting for me. But not for you. You'll find that I always win Kurt."

Kurt looks at him and see's him staring at Blaine. "You love him," he says. It's not a question. He looks back at Blaine who is still staring up at him. Blaine moves the girl on his lap and stands up and places her in his seat. He moves to the front and jumps back onto the ship.

"No!" Kurt yells. "Blaine," he runs to go find him. They meet halfway as Blaine barrels into him. "You're so stupid! Why would you do that? Why?" he says, the desperation could be heard clearly in his voice as he presses kisses all over Blaine's face.

"You jump, I jump right?"

Kurt pauses and smiles sadly. "Right." He turns around to see Sebastian running after them. "C'mon," he says and pulls Blaine towards the grand staircase. They quickly run down it.

Sebastian grabbed the gun Karofsky had and ran after them. He fired off a few shots, all of which missed. He chases them until they run into a section that is submerged halfway in water. "I hope you two enjoy your time together. Not much longer now." He turns back to Karofsky and starts laughing after a moment.

"What's so funny?"

"I put the coat on the boy." He looks up to see Karofsky staring at him blankly. "I put the coat on the boy and put the diamond in the coat."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine keep running until they are below deck again. They find another exit and go make their way back onto the deck.

Sam and Puck have found some other boats on the other side of the ship. All hell is breaking lose as people are pushing and clawing at others to get onto one. A gunshot rings in the air.

"Stay back. All of you. The next person to move will get shot."

Sebastian moves forward. "I thought we had a deal?" He says referring to when he slipped the man some money to get onto the boat.

"Your money can't save you anymore than it will me," he says and throws it back in his face.

A man jumps forward and lands on the guy behind Puck who pushes him forward. The crew man startles at the movement and lets out another shot at Puck. The bullet pierces into the side of his ribs and he falls to the ground.

"Puck!" Sam shouts and shakes him. Pucks eyes closes and his breathing stops. The blood from the wound begins to travel downwards. The man who shot him stares transfixed at it. It's like a sign for him. He looks towards his men and salutes them and puts the gun to his head and pulls the trigger and falls into the water that is now poring over to where he was just standing.

Sebastian watches the scene and leaves. He runs towards another side of a boat. He hears crying and halts. The crying is coming from behind a stairwell and he peers over to see a little girl no older than 5 crying her eyes out and screaming for her mom. He hesitates for a minute before grabbing the child hoping that his new plan will work.

"I have a child," he shouts as he gets nearer to a boat. "Please I have to go with her. I'm all she has left in the world." The man allowing people onto the boat pauses before letting him on. He exhales as he steps on the boat.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine find themselves in one of the dinning rooms, as they make there way back upstairs. Blaine spots Mr. Andrews staring at a clock. He tugs at Kurt's hand to stop him and walks over to him.

"Won't you try to make it," Blaine asks Mr. Andrews.

"No. I'm sorry Blaine, that I didn't build a better ship."

"C'mon Blaine," Kurt says. "It's going fast now. We have to move."

Andrews picks up his life vest and hands it to Blaine. "Best of luck to both of you."

The boat is rising more with the weight of the water. People are frantically trying to cut ropes to get boats down quicker. One boat is almost on top another and the men are trying to cut as fast as they can so they don't get squashed. People are placing oars to bring another boat down to get it ready to put people on. It is utter madness.

Sam removes Puck's life vest and places it on himself before pulling out his knife and cutting ropes to help those around him.

Kurt and Blaine stop and look around. Kurt turns to Blaine and looks at his beautiful eyes. "We have to stay on the boat as long as possible," he tells him. They make their way to the back of the ship, the last thing that will hit the water. They run forward and push their way through the crowds.

* * *

Sam starts swimming away from where he was earlier. He almost gets sucked in through the window but pulls back. He swims out into the ocean to try and find someplace to get out of the water. He hears a few snaps and looks up to see one of the steamers fall down towards him. It's the last thing he sees.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine run into a block of people all moving towards the end of the ship. Kurt grabs Blaine's hand so they don't lose each other in the throng of people. The man in front of them is praying, recounting a prayer.

"You might want to walk a little faster to that valley there buddy," Kurt says and pushes him out the way.

Blaine glances around and see's a Father giving a mass to those around him. The fear sets in again as he see's these people clinging onto the Father's words. The last thing they will ever hear possibly. They make their way to the railing and hold on to it.

"We have to climb over," Kurt says to Blaine. He climbs over and then holds his hand out for him to grab. He pulls him over and puts his body over his.

"This is where we first met," Blaine says. Kurt glances at him and then around him and kisses Blaine not caring who sees.

The ship lifts more and more. The pressure from the water is too much and the ship cracks in half. The lights flicker off. The back end of the ship goes crashing back into the water and then is pulled up.

Blaine looks over to the man next to him and he looks back. He pulls out a flask and drains it and tosses it behind him. "Hell of a night eh?"

"Blaine listen to me," Kurt says and Blaine looks at him. "Take a deep breath. When the boat goes under the pressure is going to be strong. Do not let go of my hand, do you hear me? We need to make our way back up to the top as soon as possible."

Blaine nods. "I trust you."

"We're going to make it Blaine," Kurt says as the ship begins to plummet to the ocean.

"Now Blaine," Kurt shouts right before they are submerged. Blaine tries to hold on but it's too much and Kurt is dragged away from him. He rises out the water. He puffs out air and he can see his breath in the night. He shouts out for Kurt and starts swimming. A man climbs onto him and begins to pull him down into the water so he can stay afloat.

"Hey! Get off him" Someone yells. Kurt punches the guy three times and pulls Blaine towards him.

All around them there is even more panic. People screaming for the boats, moans from wounds, from the cold. In the distance they can hear a whistle blowing.

"C'mon Blaine, follow me."

They move and find a piece of wood floating in the water. They try to climb onto it but with their combined weight it floods. Kurt gets off and goes back into the water and with just Blaine on it, it stays afloat. He knows that he's not going to make it but if Blaine can then it would be OK. He smiles a little at Blaine to reassure him.

"The boats will be here soon," Kurt says as Blaine tries to bring him on the raft. "Just stay there, we'll be fine soon."

* * *

They stay there for a while. Kurt is beyond freezing now, teeth clattering scarily.

"It's quiet now," Blaine says.

"J-just a f-f-ew more min-minutes," Kurt says. His lips are blue and there is ice caked in his hair. "I d-don't know ab-about you, but I in-in-intend to write a very stron-strongly worded letter to W-White Star line," Kurt jokes. Blaine laughs weakly.

"I love you Kurt."

"Don't y-you say your go-goodbyes Blaine. Not y-yet. Don't give up. Don't you d-dare."

"I'm so c-cold."

"You're go-going to get out of this. Y-you're going to go o-on. Live a long life. F-find another man, and a-adopt a lot of babies. You're go-going to die an old man in y-your bed. D-do you understand m-me?"

"I can't feel my b-body."

"Listen to m-me. W-winning that ticket w-was the best thing that ever happened to m-me. It brought me t-to you. I am s-so thankful for t-that. You must do me this honor. T-that you will ne-never give up. No matter what ha-happens, no matter h-how hopeless. Promise me that, and never give it up."

"I promise."

"Never let go. I love you Blaine. S-so much," Kurt says and grabs at Blaine's hand.

Blaine is back in his old room. He is singing his favorite lullaby to himself. His brother Cooper rushes in.

"C'mon Blaine, let's go out and play"

A noise snaps Blaine back into reality. He gets up slowly and see's a ship swimming through looking for survivors. He shakes Kurt's hand.

"K-kurt," He says weakly. "A boat. There's a boat." Kurt doesn't move. His eyes are closed. "K-kurt, wake u-up. There's a b-boat. C'mon." He shakes a harder and Kurt still doesn't awaken. Realization hits him that Kurt isn't sleeping and a sob claws at his throat. _No, _he thinks, _No, no, no, no, God no_. He continues to shake Kurt to no avail.

The boat is getting farther away and Blaine unclaws his hand from Kurt's cold lifeless one.

"I won't let go. I promise," he whispers and kisses Kurt's hand before dropping it gently. He watches Kurt's body float down until he can't see him anymore. He moves into the water to swim to the man that had the whistle earlier and blow with all his might.

The men in the ship hear the whistle pierce the night.

"Turn her about!" Blaine hears one man yell and he keeps blowing until the boat is in front of him.

* * *

_"Fifteen hundred people went into the ocean when Titanic sank. And of those fifteen hundred, six came out including myself. Six. Afterwards the people in the boat had nothing to do but wait. Wait to live. Wait to die. We finally made our way to a ship that we found out later was 4 hours to far to save the souls on the Titanic. When we got on they asked everyone their names. I told him my name was Blaine Hummel. I saw Sebastian once more on that ship but I stayed hidden. He moved on of course. Settled down, with a man or woman I do not know. H__e got his inheritance but the crash of '29 hit him hard. He put a pistol in his mouth that year, or so I read. We finally pulled into New York at nighttime. The first thing that greeted me was the Statue of Liberty. Marvelous thing, is it not? I got off the boat with nowhere to go. They gave us money to compensate us for a few days but since I wasn't being associated with my mother or Sebastian anymore that was all I had. I made my way to a bar and ran into a man, a man by the name of Finn Hudson whose mother just so happened to be Carol Hudson. The very same Carol who was on board with me. Fate is a funny thing isn't it? They took me in. I got a job on Broadway and made decent money for myself. I met another man named Richard Calvert who had a daughter already that was your mother," he said pointing at Helen._

_ "We never found anything on Kurt," Lovett says._

_ "No, you wouldn't have would you. I've never spoken of him until now. But now you all know that there was a man named Kurt Hummel. And he saved me, in all the ways a person could be saved. I don't even have a picture of him. He exists only in my memory," He says as he finishes his tale._

* * *

_ Helen wheels Blaine back to his room. She sets him is his bed and lays him down._

_ "Helen, I have something I wish for you to have," Blaine says and beckons Helen closer. He reaches under his pillow and hand's her the diamond._

_ "All these years you've had it?" She says astonished as she looks at it._

_ "Yes, well I couldn't wear it now could I. I never knew what to do with it. But I've told my story now and it no longer holds value to me. It was never mine to begin with. I want you to keep it. Do with it what you want."_

_ Helen leans over to kiss Blaine's forehead and leaves the room. Blaine closes his eyes for the last time in his long life. He kept his promise to Kurt and lived it to the fullest._

* * *

Blaine opens his eyes to find himself back on the Titanic in all it's old glory. He walks forward and a man opens the door for him. He see's a bunch of people surrounding the grand staircase including Mr. Andrews. He looks up and sees Kurt standing by the grandfather clock and walks up towards him. He taps him on his shoulder and Kurt turns around smiling.

"Hi," Blaine says, "I've been looking for you for forever," and leans in to kiss him.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't have Blaine throw the necklace in the water I know. I think this fitted more with the story and I didn't really want to follow the movie completely. I hope you enjoyed it even though you've probably read tons of other stories with this same exact plot, idc I had fun writing it :). **


End file.
